zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Calamity Ganon
Calamity Ganon is the penultimate boss in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is the last Scourge and an incarnation that Ganondorf assumed to take over Hyrule Castle, only to be sealed within the castle by Princess Zelda. Over the next century, Ganon bode his time within his prison, draining Zelda's divine power in an attempt to gain the strength to break free from the waning seal. His growing strength allowed his Malice to spread throughout Hyrule, but his physical form was still incomplete by the time Link reawakened and confronted him in the depths of the corrupted castle. After a fierce battle, Calamity Ganon was struck down, disintegrating into eerie smoke; however, he soon reformed as the even more monstrous Dark Beast Ganon. Appearance Calamity Ganon is a spider-like abomination resembling the Blights he sent to corrupt the Divine Beasts, being composed primarily of solidified Malice augmented with the ancient Sheikah technology. His upper body is roughly humanoid, with wild red hair and a skull-like head vaguely reminiscent of Ganondorf's visage. His lower body is a bloated mass of Malice half-plated in armor resembling the body of a Guardian Stalker, complete with two of its four-clawed limbs protruding from the back. Calamity Ganon has several arms all over his body; most are almost emaciated looking, save for a massive right arm that ends in a glowing orange blade similar to Fireblight Ganon's weapon. One of his left arms carries a blue spear similar to Waterblight Ganon, while another ends in a slightly smaller version of Windblight Ganon's beam cannon. He also has three mechanical limbs on his back, each with different energy blades; the left has a shear-like pincer, the middle has a hand with energy claws for digits, and the right has a small sword resembling the one used by Thunderblight Ganon. Battle If any of the Divine Beasts were liberated before Link confronted Calamity Ganon, the fight will start with a cutscene where the spirits of the Champions that Link freed command their weapons to attack, blasting Ganon with a rain of energy beams and depleting 1/8th of his health per Champion freed. If all four Divine Beasts are liberated, Calamity Ganon thus begins the fight at half health. Most of Calamity Ganon's attacks are taken from the lesser Blights; the Waterblight's ice blocks and spear throw, the Fireblight's blade swipes (horizontal or vertical) and fireballs, the Thunderblight's lightning spikes, and the Windblight's tornado and charged laser blasts. He can also fire sweeping laser beams, slash and stab at Link with his back appendages, stomp the ground to create a field of damaging blue energy around himself, and crawl on the wall to keep himself out of reach. After being reduced to half his health (a quarter if the Divine Beasts weakened him first), Calamity Ganon will glow orange, rendering him immune to damage. The only way to hurt him at this point is to make the aura disappear, either by performing a Perfect Dodge or by knocking Ganon down by reflecting his lasers back at him. His aura also disappears for a brief moment after he attacks, so well-timed arrows or other attacks can hit him even without a Perfect Dodge. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bosses Category:Final bosses